Through the Years
by Hummina
Summary: This story has been running around in my brain for years. Recent events have encouraged me to write it. There will be many chapters. I make no promises on timeliness of updates, except that they will happen. If you recognize the character, he/she does not belong to me. Thank you for all your help Sandy.
1. Best Friend Part One

Through the Years

Chapter One

Best Friend

David Starsky looked at his reflection thinking about how much he hated being in a tuxedo. It just did not feel like him. Then he thought about why and could not help the smile that came to him. He had come so close to losing Terry, he was even told by Dr. Quo that she would not survive. He could not help but be thankful the doctor had been wrong. Instead of the bullet shifting to kill Terry, it actually shifted in such a way to make it accessible for removal. That was three months ago. Today, his best friend was about to become his wife.

Starsky turned towards the door when it opened to see Hutch come in. Hutch looked much more comfortable than he was. The only difference between their suits was the shirt, Starsky's was white to match Terry's dress, and Hutch was wearing a royal blue to match the dress of the maid of honor. All the other bridesmaids were wearing a lighter blue, and the ushers had shirts to match. "Well Starsk, it's about time. Are you ready?"

Starsky chuckled, "You know, I thought I would be nervous, but I'm not. I could not be more ready for this!"

Hutch smiled. Thinking back on how hard Prudholm had tried to destroy his partner, he was thrilled to be part of his special day.

The partners went out to the front of the hall, which was filled to capacity. It was amazing how many people were there to celebrate their day. Everyone was seated, and there was a quiet murmur going through the crowd. The first notes of music brought a hush, and every one stood and turned towards the back of the room. As Terry started towards him, Starsky felt like the whole world had just disappeared. There was only the two of them. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and they were now husband and wife.

A week later, early Monday morning, Hutch was waiting for his partner to come out of his apartment. He thought about going up and in as usual, then he considered that Starsky and Terry might not appreciate it. He was surprised to see Terry following Starsky out to the car. "Hey Hutch, Terry's car would not start this morning. We need to drop her off at the school on our way in."

Hutch was confused, "Why not just let her take your car?" They both looked at Hutch like he had lost his mind.

"Hutch, you know that my car is very recognizable, I am not sure it is safe for her to drive. I already almost lost her once because someone was trying to get to me. I refuse to make her a target."

Terry added her own statement. "Besides that, the kids at the school all know that car means you and Dave are there. It would just be too hard to explain to them."

"Okay, I know when I am beat. Let's get going or we will all be late." Terry got into the middle of the front seat. This was her favorite mode of transportation, between her two favorite guys.

After dropping Terry off, the partners made their way to the office. They would get there just in time. Then again, maybe not. As they drove past an alley, they heard a woman screaming. Hutch threw the car in reverse. Starsky quickly radioed in that they were stopping to investigate a disturbance. The alley was not wide enough for the car so the partners jumped out and started cautiously, but quickly, towards the sound they heard. Starsky and Hutch made their way down the alley close to the walls, on opposite sides, taking advantage of any cover they found until they knew the situation. They found the woman standing against the wall screaming. In front of her was a man on the ground being stabbed by the man bending over him. When they saw what was happening, they both stepped out and moved towards the scene with guns out and ready. Hutch yelled "Police, drop the knife right now!" The man with the knife looked at Hutch, and then Starsky. Hutch was trying to get into a position to see what condition the man on the ground was in, so he took his eyes off the suspect for just a moment. Starsky saw the man look off to the side. Starsky followed the man's gaze, and saw another guy behind some boxes. Fear shot through him when he realized this guy was behind Hutch, and pointing a gun at him.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutch! Down!" Starsky yelled at his partner at the same time he dove for him. He reached Hutch just as he heard a shot fired. He felt the impact in his shoulder, and then the fire, his head hit the ground and then the blackness took him. Hutch managed to roll from where Starsky had pushed him, and come up in the right position to shoot the second suspect before he could shoot Starsky again. The first suspect tried to run down the alley when the shooting started, and ran right into the patrol officers running towards the scene.

"Get an ambulance!" Hutch yelled at the cops just arriving. He then went to his partner and gently rolled him over to check him out. He found where the bullet entered, but no exit. "Come on Starsk, wake up buddy." Hutch was starting to get worried. His first day back on the job after getting married and he gets shot. How was he going to make THAT phone call? Hutch could hear the siren of the ambulance coming, just as Starsky started to stir. "Hey Buddy, you back with me yet?"

Starsky let out a groan, "Did you get them Blondie? Is the guy going to be make it?"

Hutch sighed, leave it to his partner to worry about everyone else first. "Yeah Starsk, we got them. Seems when dispatch didn't hear from us, they decided to send a unit. Good thing too, they grabbed the guy with the knife trying to get away. The shooter didn't make it. The guy they were attacking is in bad shape, but still alive. Now, you just be still. We are going to get you to the hospital, then I have to make a phone call."

"No Hutch, don't call. Go get her. She doesn't have a car, remember. This is the first time, I don't want it to be on the phone."

"Sure Buddy, as soon as we get you to the hospital, I will go get her."

Terry looked up and saw Hutch standing in her doorway without Dave. She checked to make sure none of the kids saw him, then started towards the door. Hutch stepped back as she headed his way. "Something happened to Dave, didn't it?"

"Yeah Terry, he is at the hospital. He was shot, but it isn't serious. He was talking and alert when I left. He asked me to come get you and not call."

"Fine, Hutch, let me get someone to watch my class and we will go."

Hutch and Terry arrived at the hospital to find Captain Dobey and Huggy already there. Terry went right to the captain, "Any word yet?"

Dobey shook his head, "Nothing yet, try not to worry. It did not seem serious."

Terry gave him a small smile. "Anytime my husband is hurt is serious, but don't worry, I won't lose it on you."

Huggy had slipped away when Hutch and Terry arrived. He returned with four cups of coffee. "Thought we could use some go juice while we wait for word on Curly."

The four sat quietly, waiting for word from the doctor. Hutch kept his arm around Terry's shoulders. He was trying to keep in mind that his partner had another partner who was, quite possibly, even more worried than he was. He had been here before, as Starsky had been for him. This was Terry's first time. He was thinking about going to the nurse's station to ask for information when he saw the doctor walking towards them. He stood up, and the other three followed when they saw why. Doctor Franklin reached his hand out, "Detective Hutchinson, I thought I would find you out here."

Hutch shook his hand, "Doctor, this is Terry, Starsky's wife. How is he?"

"Well, hello Mrs. Starsky,' he shook her hand, "your husband has been fortunate. The bullet almost seemed to go out of its way to avoid any serious damage. It lodged in his shoulder, just short of the bone. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage done to the muscle. He will need to stay here for a couple of days, then off work for about four weeks. We will see how he heals after a week or so and decide if he needs physical therapy. He also seems to have a slight concussion. Did he hit his head?"

Hutch thought about it, "It is possible he hit his head when he was shot. He hit the ground pretty hard."

"Can I go see him doctor?" Terry was glad Dave was going to be OK, but she wanted to see him for herself.

"Of course, he is in room 438. I am sure Detective Hutchinson knows the way. I would tell you not to stay long, because he needs his rest, but I know from experience that would do me no good.

Terry quietly opened the door and went in. He was sitting up in the bed and smiled as soon as he saw her. She made her way quickly to his side. "Dave, are you going to be alright? The doctor said you will be fine."

"Don't worry Terry, everything is going to be good. This was not bad at all. Is Hutch hurt? Do you know what happened to the guy in the alley?"

Terry just shook her head. "Hutch is not hurt, he is right outside. I don't know about the guy, but, Hutch might. I will get him."

"Wait a minute." Starsky reached his hand out to her. "How are you doing? I know this must have been scary for you."

Terry sat on the edge of his bed. "You know, I really thought I would be more scared than I was. I think it helped that Hutch came and told me in person. I knew that he would not have left you, even for me, if it was too serious. I will admit that I was worried. When we got here, and the captain and Huggy were already here, I think I finally understand your family. I'll bet no one has called your mother."

Starsky was startled, "No one would call Mom unless I was hurt really bad. She is too far away to worry her over anything less. You are right about my family though. I bet Edith Dobey is already cooking food to send to our place. Your family now too, you know." He gave her a kiss, "Now, go get my partner. He is probably pacing a hole in the corridor."

This was a whole new feeling for Hutch. He wanted, no, needed, to see his partner. Needed to see for himself that Starsky was good. Yet, here he stood. Outside the room. Waiting for Terry to have a chance for a few minutes with her husband. The entire dynamic had changed and he was going to have to figure out how to deal with it. He knew with absolute certainty that Terry and Starsky had the real thing. He loved Terry almost as much as he loved his partner. He also knew that she would not do anything to come between the partners. Just then the door opened.

"He is asking for you. I told him you were fine, but he won't believe it until he sees you."

Hutch chuckled, "That is a fairly normal statement for either of us in this type of situation." He gave Terry a little hug as he stepped into the room. With a sigh of relief, he found his partner awake, alert, and sitting up in the bed. "Hey Buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm gonna be fine, Hutch. How is the guy they attacked? Did you find out what we walked in to?

"The man being stabbed is in serious condition, but they expect him to make a full recovery. The woman that was screaming is his wife. They are visiting from Illinois. They had been to a nearby café and were told the alley was a shortcut to their hotel. I am going to have to visit that café, I think it was a set up. Someone there sends the tourists through the alley, the guy with the knife mugs them, the guy with the gun is there in case something goes wrong."

Starsky was shaking his head. "Seems to me something went very wrong. I wonder how many times this has happened. We need to get R & I looking at muggings in that area."

"Slow down, partner! There is no we here. I am going to get this thing figured out. YOU are going to take the time off you need to heal right. There is nothing but putting the pieces together now, we got the violent ones already."

"Come on Hutch, I can still help you on this while I rest."

"Nothing doing pal, did you forget that there is someone else you have to answer to on this?" Hutch looked over his shoulder at his partner's wife.

Starsky glanced over at Terry, who had been quietly tapping her foot by the door. "Oh, um, I really feel fine, Terry. It wont hurt anything for me to help Hutch with this investigation."

Terry gave a big sigh, "You are going to do exactly what the doctor tells you to do. If you won't do it because I say, how about I get Captain Dobey? He is right down the hall."

Starsky raised his good arm, "Okay, I give. You know you don't need back-up, Babe, I will do what I need to because I love you."


	2. Best Friend Part Two

Through the Years

Chapter Two

Best Friend 2

Hutch was sitting at his desk. He looked over at his partner's side and thought about four weeks without him. It was going to be a long four weeks. Just then, Minnie walked into the squad room. "Hey Hutch, I got some info for you from R & I. Gotta get these guys that put that partner of yours out of commission."

Hutch reached for the folders, "Thanks Minnie. If I am right, there are going to be a bunch of unsolved muggings that took place in that area."

Minnie nodded, "I already looked at it. In the past four months there have been nine muggings in that area. Not all in that alley, but close to the café the woman said they had been in."

Hutch was frustrated. "I am going to have to get the guy we have in custody to talk. Someone in that café is setting up customers for a fall. I don't think we will be able to go in and try to become "victims", they may lay low now that we have one in custody, and one in the morgue. According to these files, no one was hurt in any of these muggings. I wonder what changed."

"What about the victims," Minnie asked, "They might be able to tell you what happened. Should you try them before you talk to the guy we have in custody?"

"I think I will give them a try, Minnie; gives me an excuse to look in on Starsk."

"You tell him I said he needs to hurry back, and learn to duck." With a wink to Hutch, Minnie slipped out of the squad room. Laughing as she went. Hutch left for the hospital to see the victims.

George and Corrine Williams had always wanted to take a California vacation. Now, George was in the hospital and Corrine was so upset she could barely think straight. She still could not figure out what had happened. She had gone from having a nice breakfast with her husband to sitting beside his hospital bed. There was a knock on the door, then it slowly opened.

"Mrs. Williams, I am Detective Hutchinson. Are you up to it if I ask you a few questions about yesterday?"

"Hello Detective, please call me Corrine. You are one of the policemen that stopped that man from hurting my George, aren't you? The policeman with you was hurt, wasn't he? Was he hurt badly?"

"Yes ma'am, that is my partner. He will be fine, thank you. What can you tell me about what happened?"

"I am not totally sure, but I will try. We have been here for a few days. We have always wanted to visit California. Now I am sorry we did. We went out for breakfast, we planned on spending some time at the beach. When we were leaving the café, a man approached us and asked if we were from out of town. He started telling us about some places we could visit. He seemed so nice. He asked us where we were staying and told us he knew a short cut back to the hotel."

"Do you remember what he looked like? Did he appear to work in the café, or do you think he was a customer?"

"Oh, he looked like a customer, but he appeared to know the people that worked there. If I saw him again, I would know who he was. He is almost as tall as you, dark hair and dark eyes. His hair is a little long, and he was wearing a polo top and jeans. He also had wire-framed glasses on."

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams, er, Corrine. This will help us a lot. When will your husband be released?"

"They are keeping him sedated right now. He will recover, but it will take a while. There was a lot of damage done by that knife. I am grateful you and your partner showed up when you did. I believe that man was trying to kill my husband."

"I am going to do my best to make sure this does not happen to anyone else. I know you are just visiting. Is there anyone you can call? This must be rough on you, all alone."

"Oh, I will be good. I called my sister and she is on her way. She will be here tomorrow. Thank you."

"Nice, I will check in with you again in a few days." Hutch handed her his card. "Give me a call if you think of anything else, or to give me an update on your husband."

Hutch made his way to his partner's room. He was anxious to see how Starsky was doing, and how Terry was holding up. He softly tapped on the door, and then slowly opened it. He did not want to wake his partner if he was sleeping. He saw Starsky sitting up in the bed, but did not see Terry. "Hey Buddy, how are you doing?"

"Hey Hutch, I am so ready to get outta here. You know I hate hospitals. The shoulder still hurts, but not enough for me to stick around here. They won't let me go until tomorrow."

"Where's Terry?"

"I told her to go get something to eat. She has been here all night. I am worried about her."

Terry picked just that moment to return. "You're worried about me? You are the one in a hospital bed with a hole in your shoulder! How about you let me do the worrying. I am fine. I have put in for a vacation week. By the time next Monday gets here, I am sure you will be able to handle things on your own long enough for me to go to work."

Hutch, laughing, went to Terry and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "You tell him! I guess I have a "mother hen" partner now. I simply stopped in to see how you were doing. I just checked on our victims, and I am on my way to talk to our suspect."

Starsky sat up with interest, "Have you got a lead? Do you know what we walked into?"

"Yes, seems we interrupted a set-up they have been using in the area quite a bit. Never came across our desks because this is the first time someone was hurt. I have a description of the guy that set them up. Now, with that, I am going to try to get a name. I will let you know when I have the guy."


	3. Best Friend Part Three

Through the Years

Chapter Three

Best Friend 3

It was surprising how easy it turned out to be getting a name from their suspect. He was a basket case after what happened. The man Hutch shot was a friend of his. The guy Hutch was looking for talked them into this, with the promise that it was an easy way to get money and no one would get hurt. Now, his friend was dead, he had nearly killed a man, and he had a very angry cop in front of him because his partner was hurt. He was more than willing to tell this cop anything he wanted to know.

Hutch went to the café with a couple of uniforms for back-up. As soon as he walked in, he spotted a guy that matched the description. "Jack Luden! Put your hands where I can see them and don't move!" For once, the suspect did exactly what he was told. Turns out, he was expecting this. He had already decided to give himself up anyway. He never intended for things to go this far.

The next day, Hutch showed up at the hospital to take his partner home. He was happy that the case was solved. They had all the people involved, and they were all cooperating. That meant he could spend the day helping his partner get settled in at home. Maybe he could convince Terry to go take some time for herself. He got to the room, knocked on the door, and walked in. Starsky was already dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Hutch, where ya been? I am ready to blow this joint! Terry went to get the paperwork from the nurse, then we can go."

Just then, Terry returned with the paperwork, and an orderly with a wheelchair. "Looks like you get a ride out of here Dave. I was told it is policy, and the only way you can leave."

"I am just ready to go. If that is the only way, then let's get this show on the road."

The three friends were once again in the front seat of Hutch's car. Terry could not help but consider how, just a few days ago, she was thinking this was her favorite way to travel, and then her world went upside down. She was so thankful that her two favorite guys were still here. That morning could have gone so much worse. Then, they were home.

After they got Starsky into the apartment, Hutch turned to Terry. "Why don't you go out for a while. Just do something for you. I have a lot of practice getting him settled after an injury, and you have had a rough few days. Also, I got your car fixed yesterday."

Terry thought about it. She could see that Hutch was trying not to push her away. She could also see that she had taken his place at Dave's side when he was hurt. She hoped this was not something they had to worry about again, but knew the likelihood was high they would. They were definitely going to have to work it out. The last thing she wanted to do was come between her guys. "Sure, I think there are some things I should get from the store. I will be back in about an hour. Anything specific you want me to pick up Dave?"

"How about a burrito? I am practically starving after two days of hospital food."

Terry laughed, "Okay, burritos it is. Lucky for you the doctor didn't give you any diet limitations. I will be back."

After Terry left, Starsky took a long look at his partner. "All right Blondie, out with it. What is bothering you?'

"I would not exactly say I was bothered. It's just, this has been so weird. I have to get used to the fact that, well, I mean things are different now. Me and Thee is not Me and Thee anymore."

"Whoa there, hold on just a minute! Me and Terry does not change Me and Thee. Not one little bit. It is still us Hutch, still partners, still brothers, still who we count on. Terry doesn't change that, she adds to it. You know, she was wondering why you were not around much while I was in the hospital."

"Why I wasn't around? Starsk, I was trying to give you guys space. It killed me not being there for you, but that is her place now."

"Oh Blintz, how could you think she would want that? I think you and Terry need to have a serious conversation, without me around. She loves you Hutch. She knows what our partnership is. I thought you knew that. She wants to be part of what we have, not disrupt it."

Before Hutch could respond, Terry returned. He hurried to the door to help her with the bags. "I have these Hutch, there are two more in the car if you want to go get them."

When he left, Terry and Starsky exchanged a look. It was all she needed to know what she had to do. They had talked about it the last couple of days, and the look he gave her confirmed it. She had some damage control to do.

Hutch returned and Terry announced lunch would be ready in a minute. She had gotten a burrito for Starsky, a salad for Hutch, and a wrap for herself. After lunch, Starsky decided he needed to take some pain medication and lay down. They got him settled, and Hutch got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Hutch looked at Terry, confused. "I thought it was time for me to go, give you some down time while he is sleeping."

"No, you don't Buster, I got everything I need to make what he calls your 'Paul Muni Special'. You have to show me how to make it, and then stay for dinner. Besides, I think we need to talk."

Since it took a couple of hours for the roast to cook, they got started right away. While they were working, Terry decided it was time to chat with her husband's partner. "Hutch, why did you stay away while Dave was in the hospital?"

Hutch thought he should have been expecting that, but was surprised anyway. "What do you mean? I was working the case."

"I talked to Captain Dobey, Huggy, and Dr. Franklin. Any other time Dave has been hurt, it took an act of God to get you to leave his side. This time, you couldn't get away fast enough. What happened?'

Hutch looked away. "He got married."

Terry was prepared for this response, it was what she and Dave figured was going on. They also believed it would have to be her to fix this. "Hutch, do you think for one minute that I would want anything about your relationship with Dave to change? I understand one thing for certain, your relationship is what keeps you safe. I know what happened out there the other day. Dave pushed you out of the way and got shot."

"Terry, I never….'

"Let me finish! I also know that if he had NOT pushed you out of the way, you would most likely be dead. I do not want him hurt, but this will heal. You dying would destroy him. The difference is your bond. He would willingly get hurt to save you, and you would willingly do the same to save him. Part of that bond is your relationship on the job, and off. I do not want to get between you, that would be foolish. His life, and yours, depends on that bond."

"Wow, I really was not sure how things would change once he got married. I had no idea you felt this way."

"Hutch, I knew about the two of you from the beginning. It took me no time at all to realize that Kipling was writing about you. You are his Thousandth Man, and he is yours. Don't change anything. Dave and I will have plenty of time to ourselves, you don't have to feel like an intrusion."

Hutch could not find words. He realized, anew, just why his partner loved this woman. He reached out to give her a hug, and kiss her cheek. He knew, now, that everything would be as it should. He had not lost a partner, he had gained one. "Let's get the roast in the oven, then maybe we can play some chess while we wait for him to wake up."

Terry grinned. "Sounds like the perfect plan to me."

A couple of hours, and several games of chess, later, Starsky came out of the bedroom. "What is that smell? Is it what I think it is?'

Terry went to her husband to get a quick kiss. "Yes, it is. Hutch taught me how to make it."

Starsky looked from his partner to his wife. He could tell that they had worked things out and he was relieved. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

Hutch laughed. "Starsky, you are always starving. It should be ready, why don't you sit at the table"

The three sat down to a great dinner. All of the awkwardness and tension were gone. They knew everything would be wonderful.

**A/N **For those who may not be familiar with Rudyard Kipling's "The Thousandth Man"

One man in a thousand, Solomon says,  
Will stick more close than a brother.  
And it's worth while seeking him half your days  
If you find him before the other.  
Nine hundred and ninety-nine depend  
On what the world sees in you,  
But the Thousandth man will stand your friend  
With the whole round world again you.

'Tis neither promise nor prayer nor show  
Will settle the finding for 'ee.  
Nine hundred and ninety-nine of 'em go  
By your looks, or your acts, or your glory.  
But if he finds you and you find him.  
The rest of the world don't matter;  
For the Thousandth Man will sink or swim  
With you in any water.

You can use his purse with no more talk  
Than he uses yours for his spendings,  
And laugh and meet in your daily walk  
As though there had been no lendings.  
Nine hundred and ninety-nine of 'em call  
For silver and gold in their dealings;  
But the Thousandth Man h's worth 'em all,  
Because you can show him your feelings.

His wrong's your wrong, and his right's your right,  
In season or out of season.  
Stand up and back it in all men's sight -  
With that for your only reason!  
Nine hundred and ninety-nine can't bide  
The shame or mocking or laughter,  
But the Thousandth Man will stand by your side  
To the gallows-foot - and after!


	4. In The Family Way Part One

Through the Years

Chapter Four

In the Family Way

Part One

Starsky was running late. It was his turn to drive and he just could not get it together this morning. He hoped this was not an indication of how the day was going to go. He pulled up to Hutch's place, and there he was, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Starsky, what happened? We are going to be so late!"

"I'm sorry Hutch, everything went wrong this morning. Terry was running late too. Just a bad morning."

"Well, let's get going. I can already hear Dobey yelling."

Hutch was not wrong, the minute they hit the squad room they could hear Dobey bellowing from his office.

"Starsky! Hutchinson! My office! What part of 8 o'clock doesn't make sense to you? Never mind, have a seat, we have a problem."

Starsky had the good sense to look contrite. "Sorry we're late Cap'n, what's up?"

Starsky had gotten some water from the cooler in the corner. As he asked his question, Hutch sat in one of the chairs. Starsky perched on the arm of the same chair. After taking a drink he passed the water to Hutch.

Captain Dobey opened a file on his desk. He looked up at his men and just shook his head. Two chairs in the office and they opted to sit in the same one. "Simmons and Babcock have been working on a string of convenience store robberies for the past three weeks. Last night there was another one, and the clerk was killed. We have a good print, the first break in the case."

Hutch glanced at his partner then looked at his captain. "So, what's the problem?"

"I'm getting to that! The print belongs to an old friend of yours, Sam Crighton."

Hutch jumped up so quickly he nearly knocked Starsky to the floor. "Crighton! How? He was supposed to be in prison for the next ten years."

Dobey sighed, he knew his boys were not going to handle this well. "I know, I have already called. Seems he was released on parole, because of overcrowding."

It was Starsky's turn to be incensed. "Overcrowding? This is not the first time he has hurt someone. How do they let someone who is violent out? Couldn't they find someone to release that has not hurt anyone?"

Dobey stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Calm down, both of you! You guys are the ones that put him away before. I want you to work with Simmons and Babcock. From what we have gathered from witnesses, this is a group of three men pulling these robberies. We know about Crighton now, we don't know who the other two are. I understand your outrage, but get over it. That will not help you get this done. Now, get out of here and find Simmons and Babcock. Get these guys!"

Starsky and Hutch headed back out to the squad room. Hutch looked around, did not see who he was looking for, and headed for the door. Starsky stopped him. "Hey Hutch, before we go looking for Simmons and Babcock, maybe we should."

Hutch interrupted him, "Look at the file from the last time? Great idea Gordo. Let's head down to records. That was three years ago. It would not hurt to get another look at the details."

On the way to records, they stopped at dispatch and had a message sent to Simmons and Babcock to meet them there. They figured looking at the reports from three years ago and the current reports together might help them figure this out.

Twenty minutes later Simmons and Babcock arrived. Simmons put the file he was carrying on the table the partners had occupied. "This is everything we have on the robberies right now. There have been twelve in the past three weeks. We have plenty of witnesses because, until last night, no one has been hurt."

Babcock continued. "We are looking for three men. The only descriptions we have are race, height and build. They wear gloves, masks, and hoods. We don't even have a hair color. All three are white, two are about 6' to 6' 3" with slight builds. One of these men appears to be the leader. The third man is a few inches shorter with a heavier build."

Starsky handed Babcock the file he had been looking at. "We know who one of the taller men is, and I would wager he is the leader. He left a fingerprint at your last crime scene. We tangled with him three years ago, and thought we had him put away for at least another ten years."

Hutch chimed in, "Dobey asked us to work with you on this. I am surprised there were eleven robberies without an injury. Crighton never held back from hurting people before."

Simmons sighed. "Well, he isn't holding back anymore. From what the witnesses tell us, the clerk did not resist at all. His girlfriend was in the store at the time of the robbery. We are told he was shot when he stepped in front of her to protect her. He was only eighteen."

Starsky shook his head. "This guy never should have been released. We have his prison records here. I am hoping we can figure out who his pals are by looking at who he hung out with in prison."

Hutch nodded, "Once we know who his pals are, that gives us a better chance of finding them."

The four men got to work going through all the information they had. They sat at that table for hours. Occasionally one would make a run for coffee or food, but they stayed at it. Babcock was furiously taking notes, trying to keep up. They went through each robbery from three years ago, every inmate Crighton had contact with during his incarceration, and each robbery from the last three weeks. At the end of the day, they were pretty sure they knew who they were dealing with.

Simmons held the files up. "Now we have Morton and Jeremiah Stevens, brothers. Both spent a lot of time with Crighton in prison. They were released right before the robberies started, and fit the general description. They also have a history of robbery. The trick now is going to be finding them."

Babcock was busy cleaning up the area. They had made quite a mess during their search. "I think we call it a day and get started again first thing. They have not hit two days in a row up until now, so if we get started early, we might be able to find them before they hit again."

Hutch agreed, "Starsk, drop me off at my place and I will head over to Huggy's. I will let him know who we are looking for, he may be able to give us a place to start tomorrow."

"Sure Hutch, you don't want me to go with you?"

"It has been a long day Buddy, I think you should get home to Terry. I am just going to talk to Huggy a bit, maybe get some dinner, and go home."

Starsky had dropped off his partner and was pulling up outside his apartment. He was looking forward to a quiet evening with his wife. He was surprised when he opened the door to a dark apartment.

"Terry? Are you home? Terry!"

He was just about to pull his gun when the lights flicked on and there was Terry. She had a huge grin on her face and was standing next to the table. Right next to the high chair with the teddy bear in it. Starsky did a double take. What was a high chair doing at his table? He looked at Terry again and it dawned on him.

"Terry? Is this? Are you? Are we? Does this mean?"

Terry went to him, laughing. "Yes Dave, this does mean. You are going to be a Daddy!"

Starsky let out a whoop. He picked Terry up and spun her around, kissing her. "We are going to have a baby? That is great." Then he stopped, with a stricken look on his face, and put her down gently. "Are you okay? Was I too rough? Did I hurt the baby?"

"I am fine Dave; the baby is safe. It would take a bit more than that to hurt him or her."

Starsky could not stop grinning. "I have to tell Hutch he's going to be an uncle!"

Terry knew that was coming. "Call him, but don't tell him yet. I have dinner almost ready, and there is plenty for him. Have him come over."

The phone started ringing at The Pit's. "You got the Bear."

"Huggy, is Hutch there?"

"Starsky? No, I have not seen Blondie. Is something wrong?'

'Hutch should be on his way there. Tell him he needs to get to my place as soon as he can."

Huggy was left staring at the phone. He could not figure out if Starsky was in trouble or not. He was about to call Hutch when he walked through the door.

"Hey Huggy, I need your help with something."

"Hold on Hutch, you need to get to Starsky's. He just called, sounding very excited, saying he needs you at his place."

Hutch hollered a "Thanks Hug" over his shoulder as he ran out to his car. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was not going to waste any time. In just a few minutes he was pulling up next to the Torino. He quickly, and quietly, made his way up the stairs. He slowly opened the door, gun drawn, keeping close to the door jamb, ready for anything. Well, he thought he was ready for anything.

"Hutch, get in here!"

Hutch stepped in the door and was instantly confused. He thought he was walking into a partner in trouble, but Starsky was standing there. He was smiling and practically vibrating with excitement. Hutch looked around, trying to figure out what he had walked into. He spotted the teddy bear in the high chair.

"Starsk?"

Starsky looked like he was about to explode. "How does Uncle Hutch sound to you?"


	5. In The Family Way Part Two

Through the Years

Chapter Five

In the Family Way

Part Two

"Starsk? Are you going to? Is Terry?"

Terry came out of the kitchen laughing. "You two can talk a bad guy into giving up, but, cannot put a coherent sentence together over a little bit of news."

Hutch went to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We can handle the bad guys just fine. This is different. I am so happy for both of you. Imagine that, a little Starsky running around."

"Or a little Terry!" Starsky could not decide if he wanted a son or daughter.

The next day, they met Simmons and Babcock in the squad room. Hutch noticed the other team giving Starsky funny looks. He looked around and noticed the same funny looks being directed at his partner from the other folks in the room also.

"Hey Starsk, I think maybe we better have a talk with Dobey, and then let these other guys in on it. That way we can work without everyone staring at you."

"Who's staring at me? Why would they be staring?"

Hutch laughed, "Buddy, you have the biggest grin on your face that is just not going away. They all know something is up."

Starsky agreed, "Do you think the Captain will take it better than Huggy did?'

They had gone to Huggy's after dinner the night before to tell him the news. Hutch shook his head. "To be fair, Huggy spent a couple of hours worried about what was wrong at your place. It took him a few minutes to even realize what you meant when you called him 'Uncle Huggy'."

It was Starsky's turn to laugh. "The look on his face was worth it though."

Hutch knocked on the Captain's door. When they heard the gruff "Come in" from inside they went in.

"Hey Cap'n, we have something we need to talk to you about, well, Starsky does anyway."

Dobey looked up from his paperwork. "Well, get in here, close the door, and start talking. There is work to be done."

Starsky was surprised that he actually felt a little nervous. "Well Cap'n, I was wondering. Do you prefer Poppy, Papa, or Grampa?"

"Starsky! What are you talking about? Hutchinson! You want to translate for your partner? We don't have time for games!"

Hutch could barely suppress a huge grin. "Well Cap'n, what Starsky is getting at, I mean, what he is trying to say."

Starsky jumped in, "I was just curious what my kid should call you, well, once he or she starts talking that is."

"What kid? What are you talking about?" The partners could see on their captain's face when he realized what they were saying. "You mean? Is Terry? Are you going to?"

The partners started laughing. Starsky, when he could catch his breath, explained, "Terry would add you to the list of tough guys who, how did she put it?"

Hutch continued, "Who can't put together a coherent sentence over a little news."

Dobey stood up and came around the desk. With the biggest smile on his face he shook Starsky's hand. "Congratulations son, you will be a great father. You want the kid to think of me as a grandfather? I would be proud to be your child's Poppy! I am going to call Edith. I expect the three of you over to my house for dinner tonight. You can let Terry break the news to my wife. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes Cap'n." Right away Cap'n" The boys spoke together, and hurried back into the squad room. They could not help their laughter.

Just as Starsky was about to speak, Minnie stepped in with some more files for them. "Perfect timing Minnie, I want you to hear this too." He knocked on the desk to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make. In about seven months I am going to be a father!"

Minnie squealed and ran over to Starsky to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The room exploded with cheers, clapping, and words of congratulations. Dobey, hearing the noise, stepped out of his office. He knew full well what it was, but wanted to make sure it did not last too long. After giving the officers and detectives in the room time to properly congratulate the father to be, he loudly cleared his throat. It had the desired effect. Everyone quieted down and moved off to get back to what they were doing. Mission accomplished, Dobey went back in his office and closed the door.

Starsky made a quick phone call to let Terry know about their new dinner plans. The four detectives were then able to get back to work. Starsky was still getting the odd look, and grin, but Hutch no longer felt like they were being scrutinized.

The four men spent a couple of hours going through the different files. Occasionally one of them would put a file down and grab another. Frequently two would have their heads in close, comparing notes. Suddenly, Babcock stood up, slammed an open file on the desk, and proclaimed, "I got them!"

Hutch looked at the file, "What have you got? Do you know where he is, or where his partners are?"

"I don't know where they are, but I know where they might be. Crighton seems to be a loner. I could not find anyone, outside of prison, with a connection to him. It seems the brothers have a sister, one that visited them regularly in prison."

Simmons walked around the table to look over Hutch's shoulder. "Do you think the sister knows where they are?"

Hutch paged through the file. "It looks like she frequently visited them while they were in prison. She does not have a record, and has a family. I am guessing she knows where her brothers are, and will be willing to help us to keep them from getting in deeper."

Simmons and Babcock went to talk to the sister. Hutch was right, she was very cooperative. Starsky and Hutch met them at the location they got from her.

The four detectives worked well together, Simmons and Babcock took the back, Starsky and Hutch the front. The brothers surrendered right away, Crighton took off, with Starsky in hot pursuit. Crighton ran up the stairs. Hutch could not figure out how he thought he would escape that way. He left the other detectives to deal with the brothers and followed his partner.

Starsky had followed Crighton to the fourth floor. He caught him in a dead-end hallway. "Give up Crighton, you have nowhere to go!"

I'm not giving up cop, I won't go back to prison!" He suddenly lunged at Starsky and the men began to struggle. They were getting closer and closer to the window at the end of the hall. With a crash they went through the window, still grappling. As they started to fall, Starsky yelled for his partner, "HUTCH!"

Hutch heard the crash and his partner's scream. He could hear the fear in Starsky's voice and his heart skipped. He increased his speed, hoping he was not too late. As he reached the fourth floor, he saw the broken window at the end of the hall. Fearing the worst, he hurried over. He looked down to see Crighton on the ground in a pool of blood, and his partner hanging from the ledge, barely holding on.

"Starsk! Hang on buddy." He reached down and grabbed his partner's wrist. Try as he might, he could not pull him up. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Simmons rushing towards him

"Simmons, help me pull him up! I think he is hurt; he is not talking to me."

The two men managed to get Starsky back in the hallway. He had some cuts on his face, presumably from the breaking window. The way he was holding his arm, it was obviously injured.

"Thanks guys, I thought I was a goner for sure this time. My shoulder is killing me."

Hutch helped him to his feet. "Let's go get you checked out."


	6. In The Family Way Part Three

Through the Years

Chapter Six

In the Family Way

Part Three

When the doorbell rang, Cal ran to the door to open it. He yelled over his shoulder, "Mom, Dad, they're here!"

Dobey walked up behind him, "Young man, don't yell in the house! Invite them in, or are you going to make them stand on the stoop all night?"

Cal looked sheepish, "Yes sir. Sorry, come on in."

Terry smiled and stepped through the door followed by Hutch and Starsky, sporting a brand-new arm sling.

Dobey gave Terry a hug and shook his detective's hands. "Great job getting that case closed boys, next time try to avoid jumping through windows."

Starsky started to protest, but thought better of it. "Thanks, Cap'n, it's just a sprain. Good as new in a few days."

Terry shook her head, "Don't let him fool you. It is a serious sprain. He will be out for a few days, but it will be a couple of weeks before he is 'good as new' as he says."

Dobey laughed, "You sound just like Edith."

Edith had walked up the them in time to hear this. "Of course she does Harold, all good wives sound like that when they are taking care of their husbands."

She gave all three visitors a hug, looking at Terry very intently. "When Harold told me you were all coming to dinner on such short notice I knew something was going on. Child, are you pregnant?"

Terry laughed and the three men just looked at each other. "Yes, I am pregnant. All three of them could not think straight when they heard."

Edith hugged her again, "That is because they are men dear, this is wonderful news. You and David will be excellent parents."

Cal had been listening to the adults. "Uncle Dave and Aunt Terry are going to have a baby? Can I tell Rosie?

Edith shook her head at her son, "Cal, leave your sister alone. She is taking a nap. You can tell her when she wakes up."

The friends had a wonderful evening. They were able to put aside their work and enjoy each other's company. Edith, much to Dobey's consternation, regaled the group with stories of his first experience with fatherhood. Terry and the boys were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Rosie spent most of the evening sitting on Starsky's lap, and shyly staring at Terry. She finally asked her question.

"Aunt Terry, Cal says you are going to get a baby. Where is the baby now?"

Terry was taken totally off guard by the question. She looked at Edith for help, knowing it would do no good to look in her husband's direction.

Edith had been watching her daughter and knew something was brewing in that little mind. "Rosie, Aunt Terry's baby is growing inside her tummy. When the baby has grown enough, we will get to meet him or her."

Rosie thought for a minute, "When will I be able to play with the baby?"

Terry took over, "The baby will be too small to play with for quite some time. You will be able to hold the baby, and help me take care of him or her right away though."

Armed with this new information, Rosie asked the question that was really bothering her, but this question was for her uncle. "Uncle Dave, will I still be your best girl?"

Starsky hugged the little girl in his lap tightly, "Oh Rosie, you will always be my best girl. A baby will not take your place. The baby will need a lot of attention and care at first, being too small to do anything alone. You can help us with that. The baby will be my child, so very special to me, but you will always be my best girl."

Rosie took a moment to digest this, then seemed to relax. In just a few minutes, she had curled up and fallen to sleep on Starsky's lap. That was everyone's que to end the evening.

The partners had several uneventful months. They had steady cases, but they were all solved easily and quickly. As they sat at their desks one evening, finishing reports, Starsky voiced his concern. "Hutch, I am worried."

Hutch looked at his partner, "About what Starsk? Is Terry OK?"

Starsky shook his head, "You know I would have told you if there was a problem with Terry or the baby. I am worried because things have been going too well. We have not even had a close call in months. No chases, not even a drawn piece. Man, we are due for something to happen and I am worried."

Hutch stared at Starsky for a minute, "What are you talking about?

"Hutch, you know how these things work. We catch the tough cases. The cases that are hard to solve, or have a tough take down. The ones with the close calls. I can't help what I am thinking. When we go a long time with nothing going wrong, not even the little things, I start thinking we are in for something big. So, I am worried."

"Oh Babe, is that why you have been so quiet today? Listen, you are just borrowing trouble. Everything will be fine. We have had an easy few months, this is true. It is because of solid police work and watching out for each other. Now, let's call it a day. You go home to Terry. I have a date tonight. We still on for a picnic tomorrow?"

"OK Hutch, I will try to stop worrying. Yes, we are still on for tomorrow. It has been a couple of weeks since you have been over. Terry misses you. Have fun tonight."

Starsky went home and tried to shake the feeling of foreboding that had been following him around. Terry could tell something was bothering him. "Dave, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Things have been going so well lately, too well. I am so used to having to stay just one jump ahead of disaster, it is making me nervous. I feel like something really bad is about to happen."

Terry gave him a hug, "Try not to worry. You guys have off tomorrow, and I am really looking forward to spending the day with both of you. It could be the last time we get to do this without a little one in tow. Only a few weeks to go now."

The next day, the plan was for Hutch to come over to their place around 11am, and for them to head to the park together from there. Starsky and Terry had spent the morning putting together the perfect picnic lunch. Starsky kept looking at his watch. At 11:30am he decided to call his partner a find out when he was coming. He dialed the familiar number, and got a busy signal. Puzzled, he hung the phone up.

"Terry, I just got a busy signal at Hutch's. I got a bad feeling. I am going to go over there and check on him."

Terry smiled, "Dave, he is only a half hour late. Don't you think you are over reacting a little?"

Starsky never slowed his progress towards the door. "I will call you from his place. Maybe I am over reacting, but if I don't check and something is wrong." He allowed the sentence to trail off.

Starsky made record time to his partner's apartment. He went up the stairs two at a time. He was surprised to see the door standing open. He was downright frightened when he realized the door jamb was totally splintered. He pulled his gun and carefully made his way into the living room. It was obvious that a major battle had gone on here. Furniture was overturned, or broken. Then he saw the blood. A fair amount on the floor behind the upended couch. A quick check determined that his partner was not there. He went to the phone to call the Captain.

"Cap'n, I need you to get to Hutch's, right away. I also need a crime lab. He is missing, and it looks like it was a huge fight."

He hung up, and then made a second call. "Hey Babe, I don't know where Hutch is, but it looks like something bad went down at his place. I don't know when I will be home."

Terry was shocked, "Just find him Honey, keep me posted whenever you can. I love you."

Starsky could hear sirens, so he knew Dobey and the lab team were on the way. He decided to make one more phone call.

"Hug, I need your help. Find out if there is anything on the street about someone going after Hutch."

"What it is, Curly? Has something happened to the blond brother?"

"He is missing, and his place looks like it went down bad. I don't even know where to start."

"You don't gotta ask my brother, I am on it. We will find him. Be in touch!"

Dobey and the lab team showed up. Starsky and Dobey talked while the team went through every inch of Hutch's apartment.

Dobey could not hide his dismay at the condition of the apartment. He turned to Starsky, "What have you gotten into? Nothing that I know about would account for this. What have I told you about private parties?"

Starsky was frightened, and he looked it, "That's just it Cap'n. There is nothing going on right now. As a matter of fact, it has been the slowest few months I can remember in a long time. I have no idea who this could be, or what they want. Huggy is working on it, but I really can't think of anything." He could not help his eyes continuing to wander to the blood on the floor. "There had to be more than one, and that blood has me thinking somebody is hurt bad.

The Captain was just as confused, and worried, as his detective. He went to the phone and called R &I. He told them to pull all the files from the last few years, concentrating on people who have recently been released. He then turned to his detective, "Starsky, come to station with me. I have R & I pulling files, and I think we should start there."


	7. In The Family Way Part Four

Through the Years

Chapter Seven

In the Family Way

Part Four

A very impatient Starsky paced Dobey's office. They had gone through files for what seemed like hours, and could find nothing. He had just about gotten to the point where he could explode, when the phone rang.

The captain grabbed it, "Dobey" he practically barked into the receiver. He then waved it towards an agitated Starsky. "It's Huggy".

"What ya got Hug? Are you sure? That explains why we could not find anything. Thanks Hug, we owe ya."

He hung up the phone, and picked it right back up. After a moment, "Charlie, get me the file on Jason Ludon, and his son Curtis."

He turned to his captain, "Huggy found out what is going on. Jason Ludon was a two-bit thug we busted about six years ago. His thing was little Mom and Pop stores. He finally robbed one where the owner fought back. He killed the owner, his wife, and their sixteen-year-old son. Real piece of work that one. He had a teenaged son of his own. They both threatened to kill me and Hutch when he was sentenced."

Dobey was puzzled, "Was he released? Why is he not in one of the files we have already?"

There was a quick knock on the door, then Charlie popped in with two files in his hand. Starsky thanked him, took the files, and turned towards his boss, "He wasn't released, he died. Got himself mixed up in a brawl and his head bashed in. His son is the one I am looking at now. That kid was unbalanced before, I imagine his Dad getting killed sent him over the edge."

The captain shook his head, "What are we talking about, a twenty-year-old?" He looked at the file Starsky handed him. "Twenty-three, how does a kid pull this off?" The phone rang again and he answered it. After a few minutes he thanked the caller and hung up. "That was the lab, seems the blood on the floor had two different blood types. Unfortunately, one of the types matches Hutch, but the majority of it is someone else's."

Starsky was already headed for the door. "Good, at least we know it was not all his. He may not be hurt as bad as I thought. I am hitting the street. Now that I know who I am looking for, I have a better chance of finding him out there than in here."

Just as the door was closing, Dobey yelled, "Keep me posted, remember how I feel about private parties!" He shook his head as he looked at the closed door. One of them looking for the other was always more worrisome than both of them together.

Hutch woke slowly. His head hurt and his side was throbbing. He was careful not to move until he could assess his situation. He was tied to a chair, and he was not alone in the room. He tried very hard not to let them know he was aware, so he could learn what this was about.

"Curtis, we have to get Wayne to a hospital. He is bleeding way too much, I can't stop it."

Curtis looked at the men helping him. Things had not gone at all like he had expected. He figured taking Hutchinson would be simple with four of them. Then, luring Starsky would be easy. He had not expected the cop to fight so hard. He had certainly not expected Wayne to be hurt. He sighed, "Just wait for Phil to get back. He will have the supplies we need to fix Wayne up. We can decide then what our next step should be."

The man he was speaking to seemed unconvinced, but went back to caring for his friend. Hutch now had three names, but no idea what was happening. He knew now that it involved both of them, and hoped Starsky did not get drawn in. He shifted a bit, he could not help it, his side was really hurting.

Curtis spun on his captive, "So, you decided to join us. Good, this would not be worth it if I could not watch you suffer. Do you know who I am?"

Hutch looked at him. He knew, from the other man, that this kid's name was Curtis, but was drawing a blank. "I don't know what your beef is, but I know you are a kid in over your head. Don't make it any worse than it already is."

Hutch knew he was pushing here, but did not expect the response. Curtis produced a knife and came at him with it. He tried to kick him away, but soon felt the burning in his shoulder and knew he had been stabbed. He felt another burning sensation in his chest, and then nothing. Just as he was losing consciousness, he thought he heard his partner's voice.

Starsky went to Huggy's first. He knew his friend would have kept digging and was anxious to know what he found out. He agreed with Dobey, this kid didn't do this alone. Someone had to be helping him. He was hoping Huggy knew who that someone was.

Things were finally going his way. When he got to Huggy's, his friend had all the information he needed.

Huggy was reluctant, "Just be careful my man, this kid is dangerously crazy. That is the only reason I have all this information for you. Folks don't want someone like him around. The three men working with him are old cronies of his father. They are almost as crazy as he is."

Starsky made a couple of calls. First to his captain, to fill him in and arrange for the help he needed to get his partner back. Then to his wife. "Hey Sweetheart, just wanted to let you know. I think we have found him. I am just waiting for back-up to go get him. I will call you again when I have more news. Love you."

Terry barely had enough time to reply before he was gone. She would not have told him anyway, not with Hutch missing and most likely hurt. She had been feeling funny for a few hours, and now she was starting to have pains. She still had a few weeks to go, so she was worried. She decided to call Edith and get her advice.

"Edith, it's Terry. I can't bother Dave right now, but I have been having some pains and I am a little worried. Are you sure? Thank you, I will wait here for you."

Now she just had to wait for Edith. The older woman insisted she should be checked out. They were both worried about Hutch, and knew this was not a good time to distract either of their husbands. She was sure it would not be anything.

Starsky arrived first, but not by much. He saw five patrol cars headed his way. He was not surprised to see Dobey climb out of the first car as it pulled up.

"Cap'n, I just got here and have not checked it out yet. According to Huggy, they are holding Hutch in that house over there." He pointed towards a house that was a little way from them.

Dobey looked around at his men. Along with half a dozen uniforms, almost every detective from his squad was there. He hated the circumstances, but loved seeing his boys look out for each other. He started giving instructions when he saw Starsky tense, then take off at a run towards the house in question. He didn't know what his detective saw, but that didn't matter.

He gestured towards his man's back, "Go with him! Follow his lead!

While Dobey was scoping out the scene, Starsky was watching the house. He saw a car pull up, a man get out, look towards all of them gathered there, and bolt towards the house. He knew the element of surprise was gone. All he could hope for was to get there before it was too late.

He reached the door, kicked it in, and rolled to the right. He knew the others were right behind him, but he could not wait. As soon as the door opened, he was met with a sight that terrified him. Hutch, in a chair, bleeding profusely, with Curtis Ludon set to stab him again. He came out of his roll, up on one knee, with his gun aimed at the kid.

"Curtis, freeze, police!" Curtis hesitated at Starsky's yell, then continued with his movement towards Hutch. Starsky was not about to let him hurt his partner even more. He fired, and Curtis dropped like a rock. He did not even look around for the other perps, he knew his back up would get them. He made a bee-line for Hutch. Gently checking for a pulse with one hand, and trying to untie his arms with the other, he yelled for someone to get an ambulance.

"Hutch, Hutch, talk to me." Starsky could not get a response from his injured partner. He was worried they did not find him in time. Simmons saw him trying to move Hutch and came to help. They carefully untied him and laid him on the floor. Starsky was trying to find something to stop the bleeding when the ambulance arrived. He started to follow when he spotted his car. He turned to Simmons.

"Hey Simmons, I am going to stay with Hutch. Take good care of my car, will ya?"

"Sure Starsky, don't worry about it. I will bring it to the hospital."

Dobey found Starsky right where he expected to. Pacing outside the door where they took his partner. "Do you know anything yet?"

Starsky looked at his boss and shook his head. "He is in really bad shape, lost a lot of blood. Can you try to call Terry? I don't want to leave, and I tried when we first got here and did not get an answer. I want her to know we found him."

"I think you are going to have to leave. I will stay here and keep you posted. I just got off the phone with Cal. Terry was having some problems and Edith brought her here. They are in maternity."

It took a minute for Starsky to process what he was just told, just a minute, then he was running towards the stairs. The elevator would take too long. He knew the way to maternity; they had been there a few times for appointments. While he ran, he was thinking she could not be in labor, it was too early. She still had almost a month to go. He came out of the stairwell and nearly bowled Edith over.

"Edith, where's Terry?" Was all he could manage.

Edith put her hand on his arm, "You need to get calm. She is in active labor, and you cannot go in there unless you are calm. She is very worried about how early this is, but the doctor says it is not uncommon for first pregnancies. I was just going to the phone to call home and see if Cal heard from his father. I am guessing he did? Did you find him, is he OK?"

Starsky took a deep breath, Edith was right, he had to be calm for his wife. "Thank you for taking care of her. Yes, we found him. I don't know how he is yet. It looked bad enough. He is upstairs in surgery. The Captain is waiting there. Where is Terry?"

She pointed towards the nurse's station. "You will need to check in there first, they will take you to her. I am going to wait with Harold. You keep us posted on your wife and we will keep you posted on your partner."

Starsky went where Edith told him. They got him outfitted in the protective gear they insisted on, and he was finally directed to her. He stopped just inside the door for a breath. He could tell she was in pain. He took another deep breath, and went to her.

"Terry, I am so sorry I wasn't home. How are you feeling? What should I do? Do you need anything?"

"David Starsky, don't you dare apologize for being where you NEEDED to be. Did you find Hutch? Please, tell me what happened."

Starsky took her hand, "We found him, he is in surgery. I don't know how he is yet. Dobey and Edith are waiting for word. They will let us know."

Just then Terry had another contraction. She was not sure she was prepared for how much this hurt, but she was happy Dave was there. The next couple of hours were filled with peaks of pain, with a lot of tender care from her husband in between. They were getting regular updates from the doctor, and it was getting close. One of the nurses (bless her) was staying in contact with the nurses on the surgical floor. They knew that Hutch was out of surgery. He had lost a lot of blood, but it seemed as if everything important had enough sense to duck. No organs were damaged, and the muscle damage was minimal. A few days, and he would be home.

"Alright Mrs. Starsky, I can see the baby's head. A couple of more pushes and we will meet this little one."

Terry held tight to Dave; she did her best to push as hard as she could. Suddenly, it was over. They were laying her child on her chest.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, you have a bouncing baby boy. Say hello quickly, we need to clean him up and assess him."

They had decided on names a few months ago. Starsky gave his new son a kiss on his forehead, "Welcome to the world Michael David Starsky. Your Mom and I have been waiting for you."

Terry followed with a kiss of her own, then the nurses took him away. "Dave, he looked awfully small, don't you think?"

Just then she had another extreme pain. Starsky called for the doctor. "Something is wrong! What is happening?"

Dobey and Edith were in Hutch's room. They were having a hard time convincing him to stay put. "Captain, I promised them I would be there for them when the baby came. You have got to let me do this."

Edith new better then to try to stop one partner from getting to the other. "I will see if they will let us take him to maternity in a wheel chair. She turned to Hutch, "And if we do, young man, you will do what you are told, understood?"

Hutch looked sheepish, "Yes Ma'am."

The three were just coming off the elevator when they saw Starsky headed their way. Hutch spoke first, "Starsk, how is Terry. Did the baby come yet? What is happening?"

Starsky was grinning wide, they knew it had to be good news. "Come on, I am so excited."

They followed him to Terry's room. She looked tired, but happy. She was not what caught their attention though. They were all staring at the two bassinets. Starsky grinned even wider, "Yeah, it was a surprise to us too. I would like you to meet Michael David Starsky, weighing in at 5lbs 3oz, 17" and his sister Michelle Theresa Starsky, weighing in at 5lbs, 16 3/4"."

Everyone started talking at once, until one of the babies started to cry. Starsky carefully picked up his crying son, and handed him to his mother. He then picked up his daughter, who had started to fuss hearing her brother cry.

Starsky quietly continued, "No one expected this. Apparently, one of the babies was hiding behind the other when they did the ultrasound. They are small, but healthy. Terry did fine, the doctor says she handled it better than most." He smiled at his wife and son. "Terry and the babies will go home in a few days, if all goes well. They have to gain a little weight."

Starsky shifted gears, "What about you Hutch? Are you supposed to be here? We were getting regular updates from the nurses, but I am glad to see for myself that you are still alive."

Hutch smiled tightly, he was still in considerable pain, "I will heal Starsk, but I had to come! I told you and Terry I would be here for you!"

Dobey stepped up, "Dave, we will be back tomorrow. You, Terry, and the babies need rest. We are going to take this one back to his room", and he looked pointedly at Hutch, "where he will stay, until a doctor tells him otherwise."

Starsky chuckled, "Don't worry Hutch, we will all have a couple of weeks. I will be staying home for a little bit to get the kids, and child care, settled. You are obviously going to be off for a bit. We will see you later." He brought the baby closer to his partner, "Say good night to Uncle Hutch, Shelly."

The baby looked at her uncle, and smiled just a little. Hutch went back to his room on cloud nine.


End file.
